Stress Relief
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Link, now king of the Twilight Realm, is stressed out by this difficult job. His wife Midna wants to help him relax. One-shot Lemon. Language. Bestiality. Wolf Link x Midna, very minor Link x Midna.


Here's my shot at a Link x Midna lemon. And finally, a lemon between Wolf Link and Midna! I've been really disappointed that there were no Wolf LinkxMidna lemons, so here's one for people who wanted one.

I started this a month or two ago and finally finished it today. I'm very proud of this piece and hope you enjoy it. This is my first shot at a bestiality fic, so I hope it's okay.

**NOTE:** If bestiality bothers or disturbs you in anyway, please don't read this.

If it doesn't, then by all means enjoy.

* * *

Link strode down the darkened halls of the Twilight Palace. His body ached, and he had a massive headache. The Twili Parliament had completely drained him today with all their ramblings about local conspiracies: From the recent assassination attempt on Link, to local townspeople disappearances. The Twili people have all been saying that Zant was returning from the dead. The whole meeting had lasted 9 hours.

Link traversed the tall staircase leading to one of the highest floors in the Palace. He reached the top of the stairs and groaned, knowing that he would have to go down a very long hallway to reach his and Midna's bedroom. How he hated having a bedroom so high up in the Palace. After what seemed like hours he finally reached the bedroom. He stepped into the bedroom, and sitting at the vanity was his wife and queen, Midna, brushing her long orange hair. She wore a silver night gown that hugged her curves in a way that usually drove Link mad; but not now.

"How did the briefing go?" Midna asked, smiling at him.

Link closed the door and slumped against it. He took off his gauntlets and threw them to the floor. He was wearing his Hero's Garb. Link wanted to be seen more as an equal to his people, rather than a superior; that and he hated the robes they gave him.

"Awful…" He said, rubbing his temples. "I swear Parliament is going to turn me into Charles I*****"

Midna set her brush down. "Tell me what happened." She said standing up and going over to him.

Link sighed. "Well, first of all, some of the members are still skeptical about having a human as king of the Twilight Realm. They also don't want another Zant incident happening so they want to board soldiers in the people's homes."

"They're just trying to protect the people." Midna said.

"That's not all," Link said. He went over to the wide window on the other side of the room. He stared at the dense Twilight. "They want me to raise the Rupee tax by 300 Rupees! If I don't then we won't be able to pay off all the damages done by Zant, and we will lose thousands upon millions of Rupees." Link put his hands over his face, resting his shoulders on the window sill.

Midna walked over and stood beside him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm.

"Midna, I don't think I can handle this much responsibility." Link said.

"Of course you can Link." Midna assured him. "You saved all of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm from Zant."

"But this is different." Link retorted. "Saving a kingdom is one thing, but running it is another. I don't want to force injustice on these people; not after what Zant put them through."

Link took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Midna sighed. Her poor husband almost killed himself trying to save both worlds, and the people thank him by crowning him as king, then thrusting all these difficult decisions in the face of someone who has never been a king before. It isn't fair.

"Link, you know what we haven't done yet after we got married?" Midna playfully asked the shorter man, twirling her fingers through the locks of hair that poked out from under his green hat.

"I don't know Midna. I'm too tired to really do anything," he said wearily, not catching on to what she was getting at.

"But I think it could relieve your stress." She guided him over to the bed. Link sat down on the bed, looking like he could fall asleep any moment.

"Alright Midna. What is it?" Link said.

Then Midna gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips, taking him off guard.

"So that's what you meant." Link said, staring up at her.

"You've been so busy ever since your coronation, that we never had our honeymoon." Midna giggled.

Midna pushed him on the bed. Joining him she lay on top of him, and they kissed passionately, licking at each other's lips. Link moaned as Midna pushed her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue explored the inside of Link's mouth, tasting every part of him, from the roof of his mouth to underneath his tongue. Their tongues engaged in a graceful dance that seemed to last for eternity. Soon Midna pulled away from him, sitting up on his lap.

"I completely forgot about our honeymoon," Link admitted. "Are you upset?"

Midna shook her head. "Of course not. You've been under a lot of pressure, so I understand."

"But Midna," Link protested. "I'm not sure if this is a good time to-"

Midna put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Shhh…" she whispered. "Forget about it."

"But what if Parliament-" he began but was stopped.

"Forget about Parliament." She told him. "Forget about all your worries; forget about all your stress; forget about everything. Just remember that this is our time together, my King, my Hero."

Midna laid down on him again, and they kissed once more. Their tongues engaged in a graceful dance that seemed to last for eternity. Link moved his hands to the back of her head and deepened the kiss, he being the dominant kisser this time. He moved his hands down to her chest and fondled her breasts through her nightgown. Midna moaned as Link's massaging became more passionate.

Reaching for the straps of her nightgown Link moved them off her shoulder and gripped the sides. Slowly slipping it off her body Link enjoyed every moment of gradually seeing every inch of her beautiful, flawless body. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Link prepared to undress himself when he suddenly got an idea that made him smile practically ear-to-ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Midna asked curiously.

"I've got an idea." Link said, unable to retain his excitement.

Link stood and walked a few feet from the bed. He turned and faced Midna, a smile on his face.

"Close your eyes." Link said mischievously.

Midna did so. "What are you going to do?" she said excitedly.

She heard a weird hissing noise that sounded very, very familiar, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Midna opened her eyes and saw Link standing, or actually sitting there, in his wolf form. She gasped slightly, surprised to see him in that form right now.

"Link…" Midna said, completely shocked.

"Midna," Wolf Link said. "You first saw me in this form; a cute, but fierce and powerful wolf. You once said you liked me better like this; an obedient wolf who followed your every command."

To the average person his speech would have sounded like a bunch of barks and woofs. But Midna could understand every word he said, in Link's own voice.

"Link…" Midna said. "What are you…?"

"Midna," Wolf Link continued. "All I was like this was your servant; nothing more than that. But this wolf loves you. And he wants to thank you for rescuing him from that cell in Hyrule Castle. Midna my wife, before our honeymoon ends, I want to make love to you in my wolf form."

Midna gasped, covering her hands with her mouth.

"Link…!" Midna said. "We can't do that!"

Wolf Link cocked his head. "Why not? I'm your husband, and it's my job to please you. I just thought you would really prefer me to take your virginity as a wolf."

There might have been a more subtle way to put that, but Midna had no previous intention of losing her virginity to a wolf. But it's not like this was just any normal, everyday wolf; this was Link, or more correctly, Wolf Link; the blue-eyed beast. And he was right; Link was her husband, and if he wanted to make her first time very pleasurable, then who's she to complain. But still, the idea of having sex with a wolf was a bit…unusual.

Wolf Link stood and got closer to her.

"Midna, do you want me to change back, if I've upset you." he said, thinking she was displeased with his approach.

"No no," Midna said. "You haven't upset me. It's just that…" Midna was without words, not having the slightest idea what to say next.

Wolf Link got even closer to her so now his head was between her legs.

"Please Midna," Link almost begged. "Let me do this for you. I want to show you how much I love you."

Wolf Link was practically giving her those heart-melting puppy dog eyes, and she just couldn't say no.

"Okay Link." She said.

Wolf Link immediately jumped up on the bed, right onto Midna causing her to fall backwards. Wolf Link stood over her, staring down at her like she was a wounded animal he was going to kill. If he could smile he would have. Still standing Wolf Link licked at her lips with long soft tongue, like he was begging to enter her. She just got a kiss from a wolf.

Midna opened her mouth slightly and Wolf Link's tongue caught her on the roof of her mouth. Midna moaned in surprise, caught off guard by just how soft the texture of his tongue was. She grabbed his sides and felt his soft fur with her hands, Wolf Link continuing to lap at her lips. Wolf Link's tail wagged madly from side-to-side, becoming even more excited by the second. Even in wolf form Link was a good kisser. Midna slipped her tongue inside Wolf Link's mouth, rubbing it against his sharp teeth.

Wolf Link suddenly pulled away from her and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Midna half whined.

"Sit up." Wolf Link said.

Midna sat up at the edge of the bed. Wolf Link looked like he had something planned.

"Spread you legs." He said.

Midna slowly opened her legs, showing him what she had to offer him. Wolf Link practically started panting like a dog as he prepared to put his plan into motion. He put his muzzle in between her legs and began sniffing her vigorously, taking in her smell. Midna gasped as Wolf Link started licking her pussy like he was drinking water. Caressing her folds gently he slightly stuck the end of his tongue inside her; she needed to be well lubricated for intercourse.

Wolf Link continued licking and sometimes nibbling on her insides. Becoming heavily aroused by what the wolf was doing to her Midna began rubbing her breasts gently, adding to her pleasure.

"Oh Link…" Midna moaned. Wolf Link started feeling himself becoming aroused as well, the temperature between his hind legs rising, so he had to end this as quickly as possible. He ceased his licking once she was lubricated. She was so wet that some of the liquid almost went in his nose.

"Come down on the floor with me." Wolf Link said, prepared to do this.

Midna stood up off the bed and got down on the floor on all fours facing the bed, presenting herself to the wolf.

Wolf Link carefully mounted his wife, adjusting himself behind her to get accurate penetration. Digging his paws inside her legs he thrust a few times to enter her but missed his target, prodding her ass a few times. After a few more tries he finally penetrated her. Midna quivered at the feeling of the almost foreign object inside her.

"Please be ready." Wolf Link said. "This will hurt."

Blood began rushing to Wolf Link's dick, engorging it and increasing its size drastically. Midna could feel it, and she began to feel pain that gradually became worse. Wolf Links' dick soon became more than three times its original size, slightly stretching Midna's insides. The knot at the base of his cock was unable to fit inside.

Wolf Link thrust quickly a few times and pierced through Midna's barrier. She winced at the sharp pain, biting down on her tongue. Wolf Link thrust carefully to help her get used to it, but that was a difficult task. Midna mewled in pain as her wall weren't made to hold such a big wolf dick.

"Please don't cry." Wolf Link said lovingly. "It will get better."

Wolf Link slowly humped her carefully, not wanting to hurt his wife. Small amounts of blood leaked out of Midna's clit whenever Wolf Link pulled out of her, then went back in.

The pain slowly started to dull, nullified by the strong pleasurable feeling that Wolf Link promised her.

"May I go faster?" Wolf Link asked.

"Yes…" Midna moaned. "Please. I want you."

Wolf Link adjusted himself better and got a better grip on her groin with his paws. He shoved himself in further so his knot was all the way inside her, which made Midna feel a bit of pain, but she shook it off as much as she could. She loved the feeling of his soft fur against her body.

Wolf Link started to pump his dick into her, increasing his speed gradually. Midna moaned very loudly, her body raked with intense pleasure.

"Oh Goddesses Link!" Midna cried. "Harder please!"

Wolf Link fucked her harder and harder, animalistic lust invading his mind. Drool leaking though his clenched teeth, he shut his eyes tightly as his pleasure was becoming greater and greater. Digging his claws into her skin he could feel his knot starting to lock itself inside Midna. His dick throbbing inside her as he fucked her even harder, it was amazing that he had lasted this long.

Midna grabbed the sheets with her hands and pulled sharply with enough force to tear the fabric, she bit down onto the sheet, screaming though it. The last thing she wanted was someone coming in and seeing the queen being fucked by a large wolf.

Wolf Link pressed the bottom of his muzzle against the back of her shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. Licking at her neck his tail curled upwards and wagged frantically. His thrusts becoming more violent and relentless, he became like a wild beast and pulled on her hips tighter, pulling Midna closer and going even deeper.

Midna released the sheet from her mouth and cried out loud, her eyes virtually rolling to the back of her head at Wolf Link's deep penetration. Wolf Link started losing control and pushed against Midna's body, almost pinning her between him and the bed.

"Oh!" Midna grunted her eyes shut tightly. "Link please…control yourself!"

Still fucking her even harder Wolf Link stabbed her g-spot with his canine dick, assaulting it with each of his brutal thrusts.

"AAAH!" She screamed the pleasure completely mind-blowing. "L-L-Link!"

A loud whine escaped from his muzzle. Wolf Link was feeling just as much pleasure as Midna was. The brown and tan fur on his stomach and chest was soaked with the sweat that coated Midna's back, and he found it arousing.

Wolf Link fucked her pussy even harder, going almost as fast as the speed of light. Even he himself was amazed he had this much energy. It was like the Goddesses themselves were giving him strength.

Wolf Link's knot finally locked itself inside her, and his eyes shot open at the extreme pleasure. He reared his head back and howled as loud as he ever howled.

Wolf Link fucked Midna so severely it looked like he was going to fuck her to death. Clenching his eyes shut once more Wolf Link leaned his head down to the right side of Midna's body, his mind drained of all rationale. All he did was continue his aggressive fucking, growling fiercely through his teeth and panting like a rabid beast.

Midna arched her back sharply as Wolf Link hit something else inside her, and she felt like her uterus was being stimulated.

"KEEP IT THERE!" Midna ordered the wolf. "KEEP HITTING THERE!"

Wolf Link didn't need to be told twice. He rubbed his massive cock against her fornix, the deepest part of her pussy. Wolf Link was heavily stimulating her uterus with his fucking.

Many heated emotions ran through Midna's mind, unable to think clearly. She never wanted this moment to end, and it looked like it would never end because Wolf Link fucked with such primordial passion. She felt like she was going to become unconscious from all this fucking that the wolf was doing to her. The pleasure was way too much for Midna but her orgasm had yet to arrive.

Continuing his bestial panting he tightened his grip on her groin he spread his hind legs and placed them beside Midna's, deepening himself even farther.

"OH FUCK!" Midna screamed desperately in ecstasy. "GOOD BOY WOLF LINK! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Wolf Link's claws almost piercing Midna's grey skin he pushed his canine pelvis against her ass even harder, actually pinning her between him and the bed. Whining loudly as continued pumping his throbbing dick aggressively into the Twili's drenched pussy.

Reaching behind her and grabbing Wolf Link's hind legs Midna held him firmly in place, screaming out loud in pleasure. Slobber leaked freely from the wolf's mouth as he whined in pleasure, Wolf Link could feel the muscles in his powerful forearms flex from pulling on her groin so hard.

"OH GODDESSES!" Midna screamed. "AAHHH!"

Panting in exhaustion and elation tears of ecstasy fell from Midna's eyes, her damp hair matted to her head; she could feel Wolf Link's pre-cum leaking from his cock. Wolf Link suppressed his orgasm from coming as he wanted to last as long as he could.

Abruptly the door to the bedroom chamber open, and in walked Casca, the messenger of Parliament.

"Sire," he said. "Parliament wanted to…" then he saw what was happening in the room, and it was a complete shock.

When Midna saw him, a look of anger came across her face. "GO AWAY!" she roared. Wolf Link seemed unfazed by his presence.

"But the king is needed-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Midna cut him off. "TELL THEM THE KING IS BUSY!"

Frighten by the queen's rage he immediately closed the door and ran down the hall.

At that moment Midna felt her release finally come. Her muscles tensed tightly climaxing very hard onto Wolf Link's dick, screaming his name. The feeling made Wolf Link lose all of his orgasm control, and howling at the ceiling he released all the stress, ejaculating his wolf semen into her womb, the fluids feeling so warm inside her. Wolf Link slowed his thrusts down and eventually stopped. He remained mounted on her for a few minutes before unlocking his knot and climbing off her. Midna fell to her side, completely worn out. Wolf Link went over to her front and licked her face gently.

"Link…that…was…" she panted heavily. "…" Midna couldn't even find the word to describe it.

"Well, I do what I can." Wolf Link said slyly. "And thank you Midna. I do feel much better now."

The thick odor of sex filled the whole room, Wolf Link waited for his huge erection to go back into its sheath before he lay down beside her, keeping her body warm on the cold stone floor. Wolf Link wondered what Parliament would say to him tomorrow during the briefing after Casca saw them. But he would deal with that when the time came. Link rolled on his side, his back facing Midna. She wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled him closer, smelling the thick spikes of green fur. She slowly but eventually fell asleep, the blue-eyed beast by her side.

* * *

*****Charles I – King of England from 1625 to 1649. He believed in the divine right of kings, and did not cooperate with Parliament, soon spawning the English Civil War. He was arrested for high treason and was beheaded, and was the last English monarch to have absolute power.

I think this was the most intense lemon I've ever written. Boy, I sure did make Wolf Link quite animal there!

I hope you enjoyed this story. I put my heart and soul into this to make the first Wolf LinkxMidna lemon a good one.

Read & Review!


End file.
